My Dark Side
by Ryu Kago
Summary: Sisi hitamku selalu muncul saat bulan purnama muncul. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah membunuh orang-orang di dekatku, dan ketika aku sadar orang tersebut sudah berada di pangkuanku tanpa nyawa lagi. Tanganku memegang pisau, dan pisau itu berlumuran darah
1. Help me!

**My Dark Side**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dll ;-)**

Sisi hitamku selalu muncul saat bulan purnama muncul. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah membunuh orang-orang di dekatku, dan ketika aku sadar orang tersebut sudah berada di pangkuanku tanpa nyawa lagi. Tanganku memegang pisau, dan pisau itu berlumuran darah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

**Chapter 1 : Help Me!**

**Rin's PoV**

Namaku Rin Kagamine, dan aku hidup di dalam sebuah lingkungan di Tokyo yang bisa dibilang baik dan punya penghasilan ekonomi keluarga yang baik. Aku punya keluarga yang menyayangiku, banyak teman dan seorang adik kembar. Tapi aku memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa kuceritakan pada mereka. Aku... punya sisi hitam yang muncul dan merasuki tubuhku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tokyo, 10 Maret 2012. Sekali lagi muncul kembali seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi korban pembunuhan yang sering terjadi pada tahun-tahun ini. Anak ini bernama Piko Utatane menurut keterangan terakhir sedang berjalan bersama teman masa kecilnya, Rin Kagamine. Tapi Rin tidak ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Korban kali ini juga mengalami luka yang sama, yaitu tusukan pisau pada bagian leher, dada, dan perut..." Berita dari radio itu terus bergema di kepalaku.

"Rin-chan, apa benar saat itu kamu sedang berjalan dengan Piko?" Pertanyaan Tou-san berhasil membuatku tersentak.

"Rin-chan?" Aku menoleh ke arah Tou-san dan berusaha tersenyum, senyuman palsuku.

"Saat itu aku sudah berpisah dengannya di depan gang. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku mau masuk ke kamar dulu, ya." Aku pun masuk ke kamar. Aku tahu Tou-san curiga padaku, tapi kalau aku menanggapi Tou-san akan semakin curiga. Aku pun tiduran di atas kasur dan memeluk bantal kesayanganku. Kadang aku merasa kalau memang lebih baik kalau aku meninggal saja.

"Halo, Rin-chan! Kenapa kamu menutup wajah manismu dengan bantal itu?" Aku kenal suara itu. Penyebab segala kekacauan ini sekaligus sisi gelapku, Rinto Kagamine.

"Diam, Rinto! Kau iblis! Kenapa harus Piko-kun?", teriakku pada sosok roh halus yang mirip denganku ini.

Dia masuk ke kamarku suatu malam beberapa tahun yang lalu dan berkata akan memberiku kejutan. Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri dan ketika sadar, Teto Kasane, sahabat karibku tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan luka yang sadis bagiku. Ketika itu Rinto muncul kembali dan tersenyum sambil berkata,

"Ini kejutannya, Rin-chan! Selamat! Kamu telah membunuh Teto-chan, ups! Bukan kau, tapi aku dengan meminjam tubuhmu!" Ketika itu aku menangis, tapi Rinto malah tertawa.

"Baka! Kalau kamu menangis, aku akan semakin senang! Kesenanganku adalah membunuh orang yang bisa membuatmu menangis saat kehilangan mereka." Aku tertegun. Jadi... ini semua adalah salahku? Teto menjadi korban karena ia sahabatku?

Saat ini aku sedang menatap tajam ke arah iblis yang sedang tersenyum di hadapanku. Kemarin dengan "sukses"-nya dia berhasil merasukiku dan membunuh Piko. Ini salahku, kenapa aku dengan santainya berjalan bersama Piko di malam bulan purnama, di mana Rinto akan menjadi lebih kuat dari biasanya. Aku hendak melempari Rinto dengan bantal, tapi Rinto mencegahku.

"Ah-ah! Aku ini roh, kau ingat? Memukulku dengan bantal akan sia-sia.", katanya sambil menggerakan telunjuknya dan tersenyum manis, tapi terpancar hawa jahat. Dia menatap mataku yang mulai berair.

"Hahaha! Lagi-lagi aku berhasil membuatmu menangis. Jadi, pemenang dari permainan ini adalah Rinto Kagamine!" Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku menyerang Rinto, tapi dia sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Aku jatuh terjerembab ke lantai kamarku sambil menangis. Siapapun, tolong aku!

Esok paginya, aku dan Len, adik kembarku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Di tengah jalan kami bertemu salah seorang senpai kami, Kaito Shion.

"_Ohaiyo, Kaito-senpai_!", sapa kami bersamaan. Kaito-senpai membalas sapaan kami sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohaiyo, Rin-chan, Len-kun_." Ya. Senyumannya itulah yang telah membuatku menaruh suatu perasaan spesial padanya. Yah, kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Kaito-senpai. Len melirikku dan tersenyum licik.

"Cieee... Barusan melihat _angel's smile_-nya Kaito-senpai, ya?" Len memang tahu kalau aku menyukai Kaito-senpai. Sampai gara-gara itu juga, dia rela melepas Kaiko, orang yang ia sukai sekaligus sepupu Kaito agar hubunganku dengan Kaito bisa berjalan lancar. Makanya, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menjadikan Kaito pacarku.

**Len's PoV**

Ketika melihat senyuman Kaito-senpai, sebenarnya hal yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah Kaiko-chan. Aku memang menyukai Kaiko, tapi aku yakin kalau rasa sukaku ini tidak sebesar rasa cinta Rin pada Kaito-senpai. Lagipula aku ingin melihat Rin bahagia.

Tapi, sebenarnya tadi malam aku mengintip ke kamar Rin karena mendengarnya berteriak-teriak. Aku pikir mungkin dia terpukul karena Piko meninggal. Padahal itu pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu. Aku melihat Rin berteriak-teriak sambil memegang bantal di atas kepalanya. Saat dia terjatuh, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menolongnya. Tapi kalau aku menghampirinya Rin akan marah karena aku sudah mengintip kamarnya sembarangan.

Saat melihat Rin menangis semalam, diam-diam aku ikut kecewa. Apa semua pengorbanan yang telah kuberikan padanya sia-sia? Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang saat ini sedang _blushing_. Dia memang benar-benar menyukai Kaito-senpai, ya.

"Rin-chan..."

"_Doushite?_"

"Apa semalam kamu menangis?" Rin terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku menatapnya, dan sepertinya Rin merasakan tatapanku. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Aku tahu senyumnya itu palsu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk diam.

"Ya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa lagi." Lagi-lagi tatapannya itu memancarkan kepalsuan. Tolong, Rin. Kita ini saudara kembar dan kamu tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku! Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap mataku yang penuh harap. Sudahlah, lebih baik kami cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah.

Di depan kelas kami, tepatnya Rin langsung dikerumuni teman-teman sekelas. Kematian Piko yang baru datang dari Amerika memang sangat mengejutkan dan tidak disangka-sangka.

"Rin-chan, katanya kamu sedang bersama Piko-kun? Kok dia bisa meninggal?" Rin terdiam. Aku tahu dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi aku menggantikannya menjawab.

"Saat itu Rin dan Piko sudah berpisah, jadi Rin tidak tahu apa-apa.", kataku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Semua anak hanya mengeluarkan kata "o" dari mulut mereka dan membubarkan kerumunan itu. Untung saja mereka tidak tanya apa-apa lagi. Setelah itu aku dan Rin duduk di kursi kami. Kami duduk bersebelahan, entah karena apa. Yang pasti ini bukan kemauan kami.

Ketika Gakupo-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, aku langsung menyilangkan tanganku di belakang kepalaku. Pelajaran dari Gakupo-sensei biasanya memang membosankan. Aku memang paling malas dengan pelajaran yang satu ini, IPS. Ketika Gakupo-sensei menyuruh semua anak mengumpulkan PR, aku langsung terlonjak kaget.

Kemarin aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Rin sehingga lupa mengerjakan PR! Aku menoleh ke arah Rin. Sial! Dia sepertinya mengerjakan PR. Parahnya lagi, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengerjakan PR kali ini. Langsung saja aku dihukum di luar kelas, untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup.

Di luar aku berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok. Walaupun sebenarnya aku disuruh berdiri dengan satu kaki, tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya. Memangnya dia pikir tidak capek apa? Aku bersandar dengan tangan dilipat di belakang kepala. Kenapa ya, rasanya belakangan ini banyak teman-teman Rin yang meninggal. Bahkan Lenka Kagamine, sepupu kami juga terbunuh dengan cara yang sama.

Saat kepalaku sedang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pemikiran, Gakupo-sensei keluar kelas dan memergokiku sedang bersenderandi tembok. Langsung saja aku diberi hukuman tambahan, membersihkan WC. Sial! Kepala sedang pusing malah diberi banyak hukuman!

Saat aku sedang membersihkan WC yang terakhir, bel pulang berbunyi. Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini, sih? Pasti di rumah nanti aku kena marah karena pulang terlambat. Tiba-tiba Kaito-senpai masuk ke dalam toilet dan melihatku sedang sibuk dengan hukumanku.

"Len?" Aku melihat wajah Kaito-senpai yang sepertinya sedang _blushing_.

"Kenapa dengan wajah Kaito-senpai?" Kaito-senpai memegang wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tadi Miku Hatsune dari kelas 1-A menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sekarang kami sudah jadian." Aku terkejut. Ternyata sekarang Kaito-senpai dan Miku-senpai sudah berpacaran? Bagaimana perasaan Rin kalau dia mengetahui hal ini? Tiba-tiba Kaito-senpai mengambil kain pel dan mulai membantuku membersihkan WC yang super kotor ini.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, senpai!" Kaito-senpai hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kamu beruntung karena aku sedang merasa bahagia saat ini." Ternyata Kaito-senpai memang menyukai Miku-senpai. Jadi dari awal Rin memang sudah tidak punya harapan. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Ternyata pengorbananku melepas Kaiko-chan sia-sia. Jangan sampai Rin tahu hal ini!

Setengah jam kemudian aku selesai dan segera pulang.

"_Arigatou, Kaito-senpai! Sayonara!_"

"_Sayonara, Len!_" Aku segera berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil tas. Ternyata di dalam masih ada Rin yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Apa orang itu aku?

"Rin?" Rin menoleh ke arahku dan berdiri sambil membawa tasnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Kaito-senpai. Hari ini kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya!", katanya yakin. Ketika mendengarnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi Rin sudah keluar kelas sambil membawa sepucuk surat. Aku segera menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Rin, kamu lupa ya? Hari ini cemilannya kue jeruk loh! nanti kamu tidak kebagian." Mendengar kata "jeruk" wajah Rin langsung berseri-seri.

"Ya sudah, besok saja deh!" Sekarang gantian Rin yang menarik lenganku untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu cemilan hari ini apa, tapi kali ini aku berbohong karena situasinya gawat! Tapi pasti aku langsung dipukul Rin kalau cemilannya ternyata bukan kue jeruk. Ketika sampai di rumah, Kaa-san langsung berseru pada Rin.

"Rin-chaaan... coba tebak, apa cemilan hari ini?" Rin langsung tersenyum dan menjawab dengan yakin.

"Kue jeruk kesukaanku!" Kaa-san terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban Rin.

"Kok tahu? Padahal rencananya kejutan." Rin tersenyum sambil melirikku.

"Jadi Len sudah membongkar kejutannya Kaa-san, yaaa...?" Aku langsung gugup. Aku harus bilang apa? Aku kan cuma nebak doang.

"A-aku cuma nebak aja kok." Rin dan Kaa-san hanya mengeluarkan kata "o" dari mulut mereka. Kami pun menyantap kue jeruk yang sangat enak bagi Rin, dan biasa saja bagiku. Semoga saja besok cemilannya kue pisang. Setelah itu kami masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing. Aku berbaring di kasur sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Rin sampai tahu kalau Kaito-senpai sudah berpacaran. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir aku pun jadi ketiduran.

**Rin's PoV**

Sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Len barusan. Kenapa dia seperti tidak mau kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku? Padahal selama ini dia selalu mendukung hubunganku dengan Kaito-senpai. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi saat aku mengintip ke kamarnya dia sudah tertidur. Jadi aku keluar rumah sebentar untuk menemui Kaito-senpai. Aku kan hapal jalan menuju rumahnya!

Saat aku sampai di rumah Kaito-senpai, hari sudah gelap. Kaito-senpai membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mata kami langsung saling bertatapan. Senyumnya yang manis juga langsung merekah di bibirnya.

"Rin-chan, mencari siapa?"

"Ng... maukah senpai menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Anggukkan Kaito-senpai saat itu telah "sukses" membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya kesempatan ini muncul juga!

Kami berjalan berdua di malam yang dingin, biasanya selalu ada Len yang terlalu _over protective _padaku, tapi sekarang aku bisa berjalan berdua saja dengan orang yang kusukai! Aku mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang sepi agar tidak ada yang melihat kami, terutama aku yang akan menyatakan perasaanku.

"_Doushite, Rin-chan?_" Aku meneguk ludah dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya.

"_Su-su..._" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Rinto tertawa.

"_Pinjam tubuhmu ya, Rin-chaaan..._" Seketika itu juga aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**Ryu's (Author) PoV**

Rin tersenyum licik. Tentu saja itu bukan Rin, melainkan Rinto yang merasuki tubuh Rin. Kaito yang merasakan firasat buruk menatap Rin lekat-lekat.

"Kamu kenapa, Rin-chan?" Rin tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan segera menyerang Kaito dengan mendorongnya sampai membentur tembok. Rin mencekik leher Kaito sampai Kaito tidak bisa bicara.

"R-Rin... Rin-chan..." Kaito hanya bisa memegangi tangan Rin yang masih mengelilingi lehernya. Rin mengambil pisau yang sudah disiapkan Rinto dan menusuk Kaito berkali-kali dengan pisau itu. Tubuh Kaito berlumuran darah dan darahnya bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Ketika itu tubuh Kaito yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi jatuh ke tanah dengan tragis.

Saat itulah Rin tersadar dan segera melihat Kaito yang terbunuh dengan cara yang bisa dibilang sadis. Rin tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kakinya yang lemas langsung terjatuh karena tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Dia menatap tubuh Kaito yang dipenuhi tusukkan pisau. Tangannya memegang sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

Rin mulai meneteskan air matanya dan berteriak memanggil Kaito. Dia melempar pisau itu menjauh dari dirinya dan ia segera memeluk Kaito.

**Rin's PoV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan, tapi iblis Rinto itu benar-benar kejam! Aku segera memeluk tubuh Kaito-senpai erat sambil menangis.

"_Su-suki... suki daisuki..._" Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Kaito-senpai. Seketika itu juga Rinto muncul dengan senyuman khas-nya, senyuman licik.

"Lagi-lagi akulah pemenang dari permainan ini ya, Rin-chan?" Aku tidak bisa mengampuni perbuatan Rinto kali ini. Dia telah merebut nyawa orang yang kucintai! Aku mengambil kembali pisau tadi dan melemparnya ke arah Rinto. Tapi seperti yang sudah semestinya, pisau itu menembus sosok Rinto tanpa melukainya.

"Ah-ah! Aku ini roh, kau ingat?" Aku benar-benar kesal! Dengan berlinang air mata aku terus memaki-maki Rinto. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri. Kakiku terlalu lemas.

"Sepertinya permainan malam ini sudah selesai, ya? _Sayonara, Rin-chan!_"

"Tunggu pengecut!" Tapi terlambat. Rinto sudah menghilang dan Kaito-senpai sudah meninggal. Aku menangis sambil berteriak,

"Siapapun, TOLONG AKU!"

**To be Continued**

Ryu : Yak, kita berjumpa lagi di A/N. Kukira A/N di cerita I Will Follow You adalah yang pertama dan terkahir...

Rin : Oi, author sadis! Kenapa aku dijadiin pembunuh sih?

Ryu : Lho? Kan bukan kamu yang bunuh, tapi Rinto. Kenapa kamu yang marah?

Rinto : Kalau gitu kenapa aku yang mesti jadi hantu?

Ryu : Yah, _Gomen_ deh Rinto-kun... aku lagi krisis tokoh nih...

Len : Terus, kenapa aku dibikin suka sama Kaiko? Aku kan suka sama... gak jadi deh.

Ryu : _Gomen_ juga deh, Len-kun... kan udah dibilangin kalau aku lagi krisis tokoh. Oke, sampai jumpa di Chapter 2. Seperti biasa... (dibekep Len)

Len : Biar aku aja! Boleh minta Review? (smile )

Ryu : Huah! Tega kamu, Len! Aku gak bisa napas tau!


	2. The True Dark Side

Ryu : Yeah! Akhirnya sampai juga di Chapter 2 :-D .

Len : Ya ampun... baru Chapter 2 aja senengnya kayak dikasih kuaci. Apalagi kalau udah Chapter 10... (dibekep Ryu)

Ryu : Oi! Jangan bilang-bilang aku suka kuaci!

Rin : Lho? Ryu-kun sukanya kuaci?

Ryu : Yup! Kenapa kamu jadi manggil aku pake "-kun" segala? Aku kan belum tentu cowok. Udah deh, ayo baca ceritanya ya! (smile )

**My Dark Side**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dll ;-)**

Sisi hitamku selalu muncul saat bulan purnama muncul. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah membunuh orang-orang di dekatku, dan ketika aku sadar orang tersebut sudah berada di pangkuanku tanpa nyawa lagi. Tanganku memegang pisau, dan pisau itu berlumuran darah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

**Chapter 2 : The True Dark Side**

**Rin's PoV**

Aku menghadiri upacara pemakaman Kaito-senpai. Di sana keluarga Kaito-senpai menangis. Ini semua salah iblis itu, Rinto Kagamine. Karena dia semua orang menjadi bersedih. Aku dan Len berdiri di samping makam sambil menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya Len kelihatan lebih shock dari aku. Entah kenapa matanya kelihatan sedih sekali. Tapi sepertinya mustahil seorang Len Kagamine mau terang-terangan menangis di depan banyak orang.

Aku menatap makam Kaito-senpai. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi korban? Padahal aku sudah berjuang untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Bahkan dia belum menjawab pernyataanku. Padahal Len juga sudah memperjuangkan segalanya untuk membuat aku bisa berpacaran dengan Kaito-senpai.

Di depan, aku melihat seorang gadis _twintails_ berwarna tosca yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Setahuku dia adalah Miku Hatsune, anak kelas 1-A SMA yang kelasnya di samping kelas Kaito-senpai. Tapi kenapa dia juga datang ke upacara pemakaman ini?

"Ng... Hatsune-san?", kataku memanggil Miku. Dia menghapus air matanya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahnya manis sekali! Senyumannya indah dan terlihat begitu ramah. Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik.

"Panggil aku Miku saja. Kamu yang namanya Rin Kagamine, ya? Kaito-kun menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu dan adik kembarmu." Apa? Miku memanggil Kaito-senpai dengan sufix –kun? Apa mereka dekat?

"Ng... Miku-chan, kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Kaito-senpai?" Wajah Miku yang tadinya terlihat cerah sekarang terlihat muram lagi. Aku dapat mellihat kalau tubuhnya gemetaran dan air matanya akan keluar lagi.

"Kami... baru pacaran kemarin..." Aku sangat terkejut. Jadi Kaito-senpai dengan Miku sudah berpacaran?

"Yah, tapi ternyata malam di mana seharusnya kami tertawa bersama, dia malah meninggalkan aku." Miku kembali menangis, tapi kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Pasti hatinya sakit, sama seperti hatiku sekarang. Ternyata Kaito-senpai menyukai Miku, bukan aku. Dan sepertinya Len juga sudah tahu hal ini. Awas saja nanti ya, anak pisang!

Sekarang aku merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatiku. Rasanya seperti rasa sakit dan iri, tapi lebih besar. Sepertinya aku... membenci Miku. Rasanya seperti ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini. Aku benci perasaan ini.

Setelah upacara pemakaman yang dipenuhi isak tangis berakhir, aku dan Len pulang bersama Miku. Miku terlihat sangat sedih, sama seperti Len. aku terus menatap Miku. Tiba-tiba Len menoleh ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa kamu menatap Miku dengan tatapan _death glare_ begitu?" Hah? Masa aku menatap Miku seperti itu tanpa sadar? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha tersenyum, walaupun di dalam hatiku aku sangat kesal.

"Nggak, kok! Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" Len hanya diam sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Pasti dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ketika sampai di rumah Miku, Miku langsung masuk ke rumahnya yang besar dan mewah. Pasti dia orang kaya. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku berpikir _pantas saja Kaito-senpai mau berpacaran dengannya. Ternyata orang yang sangat kaya._ Tapi cepat-cepat kuhilangkan prasangka itu. Miku tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi dia tidak berhak mendapat rasa benciku ini.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya. _Sayonara, Miku-senpai!_" Ternyata Len memanggil Miku dengan sebutan senpai-nya. Padahal kami kan cuma beda 1 kelas. Aku dengan terpaksa ikut tersenyum karena Len tersenyum pada Miku. Kalau aku terus terlihat kesal, Miku akan curiga. Tapi sebenarnya dari tatapan Miku saja aku sudah tahu kalau Miku sudah mulai curiga. Aku pun cepat-cepat menarik lengan Len untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Ketika sampai di rumah, aku menggenggam tangan Len dan menatapnya tajam. Wajah Len terlihat agak takut. Memang sih, siapapun ang melihat wajahku sekarang juga pasti merasa agak ngeri. Apalagi tatapan _death glare_-ku yang selalu "sukses" membuat semua orang merinding.

"Len...", kataku dingin, "Apa benar kamu sudah tahu kalau Miku berpacaran dengan Kaito-senpai?" Wajah Len langsung terlihat terkejut. Kena kamu!

"Da-dari mana kamu tahu?" Aku melepaskan tangannya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dia yang cerita." Aku kembali menatap Len tajam "Lalu, kenapa kamu gak bilang ke aku?" Lagi-lagi wajah Len terlihat gugup. Dia menunduk dan menjawab dengan suara pelan, tapi tetap dapat terdengar olehku.

"Aku... aku tidak mau kamu sedih. Aku tahu kamu sangat menyukai Kaito-senpai." Mataku terbelalak. Aku menepuk pundak Len sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu ya." Aku pun masuk ke kamarku.

**Len's PoV**

Sebenarnya sekarang aku masih agak seram sama Rin. Sekali lagi _death glare_-nya itu berhasil membuatku bergidik dan agak takut menatapnya. Aku memang tidak mungkin menang darinya ya...

Setelah beberapa menit Rin masuk ke kamarnya sementara aku masih berdiri terpaku. Aku terduduk di kursi lemas. Aku masih lemas karena pertanyaan Rin tadi benar-benar mendesak dan membuatku gugup, seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa diam saja seperti biasa kalau tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Tanganku yang lemas bersandar pada lengan kursi. Biasanya kan aku melipat tanganku di belakang kepala.

Setelah tubuhku bisa digerakkan kembali semauku, aku segera pergi menuju kamar Rin. Aku mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia kenapa? Aku pun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja ke kamarnya. Rin terlihat terkejut melihatku masuk ke kamarnya dan segera enyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Rin-chan?" Aku menatap Rin yang terlihat gugup. Sepertinya dia sedang menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku... hanya sedang mencari sesuatu. Sudahlah. Aku mau istirahat. Tolong keluar ya." Aku menatap Rin penuh tanda tanya. Tapi melihat senyum kecut Rin, aku memutuskan untuk mematuhinya.

Di luar aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kue pisang yang sudah disiapkan Kaa-san. Tapi ketika hendak memotong kue tersebut, aku tidak menemukan pisau yang paling tajam di rumah ini. Padahal biasanya ada di laci. Aku pun mengambil pisau lain. Setelah memotong kue pisang itu, aku ppun melahapnya.

Sebenarnya aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup perlahan, tapi kue pisang yang lezat ini memang tidak bisa kulepaskan.

**Rin's PoV**

Aku sangat terkejut melihat Len masuk ke kamarku begitu tiba-tiba. Aku segera menyembunyikan benda yang sudah kusiapkan di belakang punggungku yang kecil. Semoga benda "ini" tidak terlihat oleh Len. setelah percakapan yang bagiku tidak penting, aku mengeluarkan benda "itu" dari punggungku dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum licik. Benda itu adalah sebilah pisau yang merupakan pisau tertajam yang kami miliki.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Miku-chan...", bisikku dingin sambil tertawa cekikikan. Aku keluar kamar dan membuka pintu sehalus mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Len, lalu setelah menutupnya kembali aku keluar rumah dengan mengendap-endap. Ketika berhasil keluar rumah tanpa ketahuan Len, aku segera berlari menuju rumah Miku. Kebetulan hari itu sudah agak gelap, jadi pisau yang kubawa tidak terlalu mencolok. Agar aman, aku menyembunyikan pisau ini di balik jaket.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan menuju rumah Miku, aku menekan bel yang berada di hadapanku. Salah satu _maid_ rumah Miku langsung membukakanku pintu. Aku tersenyum manis membalas senyuman _maid_ itu.

"Selamat sore, ada Miku Hatsune?", tanyaku sesopan dan semanis mungkin. Tidak lama kemudian Miku muncul dengan setelan hijau tosca dan mantel biru.

"Oh, ternyata Rin-chan. Kenapa kamu mencariku?" Sudah jangan basa-basi! Aku muak mendengar suaramu!

"Ng... mau tidak kamu menemaniku ke Cafe Voca sekarang? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang di sana." Permintaanku itu pun langsung dijawab Miku dengan anggukkan. Dasar Miku baka! Kamu tidak tahu kalau kebaikkanmu ini akan menghabisimu.

Aku berjalan di depan Miku. Kami pun pergi lewat jalan yang agak menyimpang. Miku yang sepertinya mulai gelisah bertanya padaku,

"Rin-chan... kamu yakin ini jalan menuju Cafe Voca?" Tentu tidak, baka! Ini adalah jalan bagimu ke Neraka!

"Tenang, Miku-chan. Ini hanya jalan pintas yang kuketahui.", jawabku sambil tersenyum licik. Kami pun berbelok menuju sebuah gang sempit yang tidak terlihat oleh orang luar.

"Rin-chan, ini bukan Cafe Voca..." Sebelum Miku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah mencekik lehernya dan mendorongnya sampai dia terjatuh dengan aku di atasnya.

"Rin-chan... Apa yang... ka-kamu lakukan?", kata Miku yang kesakitan. Aku menatap Miku tajam, tapi tetap disertai dengan senyuman licik.

"Kamu sudah merebut Kaito-ku! Aku menyukai Kaito-senpai, tapi kenapa malah kamu yang menjadi pacarnya? Semoga kamu masuk ke Neraka!", seruku sambil menusukkan pisau yang berada di tanganku berkali-kali ke tubuh Miku. Tubuh Miku mencipratkan darah ke mana-mana. Wajahku yang menyeringai dipenuhi darah Miku dan bajuku yang berwarna putih saat ini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa yang tidak asing bagiku. Si iblis, Rinto!

"Hahaha! Ternyata kali ini aku tidak usah repot-repot merasuki tubuhmu ya, Rin-chan. Kamu sudah melaksanakan tugasku. Kamu baik sekali!" Aku tersentak dan menatap tubuh Miku yang sudah tertusuk-tusuk secara sadis, sangat sadis.

"KYAAA! Apa yang kulakukan?", teriakku sambil memegangi kepalaku sementara Rinto masih tertawa.

"Ternyata kamu memiliki sisi hitam lain selain aku ya? Dan sepertinya sisi hitammu kali ini lumayan juga.", kata Rinto sambil menunjuk tubuh Miku yang sudah tidak jelas lagi wujudnya. Aku menatap Miku dan meneteskan air mataku.

"Wah-wah! Ternyata kali ini aku menang tanpa perlawanan, ya? _I'm so lucky!_"

"Diam!" Aku tidak sanggup memaki-maki Rinto kali ini. Bukan dia yang telah membunuh Miku kali ini, melainkan aku, seorang Rin Kagamine yang telah membunuh Miku. Aku menangis menyesal atas emosiku yang tidak bisa kukendalikan. Perlahan-lahan suara tawa Rinto mulai menghilang. Saat aku berusaha berdiri lagi, aku mendengar suara mobil polisi berbunyi. Tamatlah riwayatku!

**To be Continued**

Ryu : Yay! Chapter 2 yang kubuat dalam 2 jam ini selesai juga!

Len : Hah? Bikin 1500 kata aja sampai 2 jam?

Ryu : Kan aku bikinnya sambil makan & nonton TV juga... aku juga gak bisa ngetik cepet... T^T

Rin : Oi, dasar author sadis! Kenapa kali ini aku beneran yang bunuh Miku? Pake acara nusuk-nusuk berkali-kali lagi!

Miku : Iya! Lagian, kenapa harus aku yang dibunuh?

Ryu : Yah, _gomen_ deh Rin-chan, Miku-san... Kan fic kali ini emang aku buat agak sadis. Ada unsur "horor"-nya juga sih.

Rin : Oke kalau gitu, minta review ya... (smile + puppy eyes ;-) )

Ryu : Seperti biasa, bagi yang niat.


	3. Run!

Ryu : Oke, kembali lagi ke fic ini di Chapter 3.

Len : Lho? Tumben gak girang kayak biasanya.

Ryu : Nih anak maunya apa sih? Girang gak boleh, nggak juga gak boleh.

Rin : Yah, di Chapter ini total PoV-ku, ya?

Ryu : Yup! Tapi tambah PoV-ku juga dikit sih... Kalau mau lebih jelas, silahkan baca ceritanya! (smile )

**My Dark Side**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dll ;-)**

Sisi hitamku selalu muncul saat bulan purnama muncul. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah membunuh orang-orang di dekatku, dan ketika aku sadar orang tersebut sudah berada di pangkuanku tanpa nyawa lagi. Tanganku memegang pisau, dan pisau itu berlumuran darah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

**Chapter 3 : Run!**

**Rin's PoV**

Sekumpulan polisi datang ke arahku sambil menyorotkan senter. Seketika itu juga aku mulai merasa tidak sadarkan diri. Rinto... dasar iblis! Kamu merasukiku di saat seperti ini.

**Ryu's (Author) PoV**

Tubuh Rin lagi-lagi dirasuki oleh Rinto. Rinto yang sekarang tidak mengambil wujud seorang Rin Kagamine, melainkan wujud dari si iblis Rinto Kagamine. Rinto menyeringai menatap para polisi yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Dia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di lantai dan berlari sambil menusuk semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dia terus berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kali ini yang berlari memang Rinto, bukan Rin yang dirasuki Rinto, sehingga tidak seorangpun yang mengenalinya. Darah yang menodai sepatunya member bekas langkah kaki berwarna merah. Rinto pun melompat ke atap rumah. Ingat, dia hantu, atau lebih tepatnya iblis mungkin. Jadi melompat tinggi, bahkan terbang bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

Setelah sampai di atap tertinggi dari semua rumah yang ada, dia melihat ke bawah untuk melihat para polisi yang kebingungan sambil menyeringai. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan tertawa seperti malaikat maut.

Setelah puas menatap pemandangan di bawahnya, Rinto pun keluar dari tubuh Rin dan Rin kembali ke wujudnya semula. Rin yang jatuh terduduk langsung mendapati dirinya berada di atas atap yang sangat tinggi.

"KYAAA! Kenapa aku bisa ada di atas sini?" Rin menatap tajam ke arah Rinto yang sedang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apa yang telah kamu lakukan saat merasukiku?" lagi-lagi Rinto tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, hanya membunuh beberapa polisi, bapak-bapak, anak kecil, dan..."

"CUKUP!", teriak Rin sambil menutup telinganya. Dia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tapi aneh, kali ini Rinto tidak tertawa. Dia justru menepuk pundak Rin lembut. Dia jadi tidak menyerupai iblis, melainkan malaikat.

"Hei, aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu, Rin-chan."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau polisi menangkapku?", tanya Rin dengan mata ketakutan.

"Tenang, mereka tidak akan mengenalimu tadi." Mata Rin terbelalak terkejut. "Mau tahu kenapa?" Rin mengangguk pelan, tapi mantap.

"Aku menggunakan wujudku sendiri tadi. Jadi, kamu tidak akan dikenal orang sebagai pembunuh. Aku adalah sisi hitammu, jadi kalau kamu ditangkap aku juga yang repot. Jadi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.", kata Rinto tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya terlihat lembut.

"Ta-tapi... bukan begini caranya...", kata Rin sambil terisak. Rinto mengangkat bahunya dan menggendong Rin seperti seorang putri, lalu ia melompat dari atap ke atap menuju jendela kamar Rin. Setelah sampai di depan jendela kamar Rin, Rin masuk kembali ke kamarnya lewat jendela agar tidak ketahuan Len dan orang tuanya.

"Yo, Rin-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sudah malam, dan saatnya aku melaksanakan tugasku. _Oyasumi._" Rin menatap Rinto yang menghilang perlahan sambil melambaikan tangan.

**Rin's PoV**

Aku menatap Rinto, lebih tepatnya senyumannya itu. Kalau aku terlalu sering mengatakan Rinto itu iblis, aku tarik kembali ucpanku! Rinto yang barusan begitu lembut. Dia menolongku dan mau membantuku kabur dari para polisi. Kuakui kalau aku masih menganggapnya iblis karena "hobi"-nya membunuh orang itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Rinto itu... baik?

Aku menatap pakaianku yang penuh darah dan pisau yang menjadi berwarna merah. Kalau Len atau orang tuaku, atau siapapun yang melihat ini, tamatlah riwayatku! Aku segera membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian lain. Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku dan segera membersihkan diri.

Noda darah ini sulit sekali dihilangkan, tapi untung saja setelah 2 jam menggosok-gosok dengan sikat dan sabun noda-noda ini hilang juga. Setelah memakai setelan berwarna oranye yang kuambil tadi, aku keluar kamar untuk mengambil beberapa buah jeruk.

Aku masih shock dengan kejadian tadi dan kalau bisa, ingin rasanya kembali lagi ke masa beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika Rinto menemuiku.

"Halo, gadis manis!" Aku terkejut dan segera bangun dari tidurku ketika mendengar suara yang sepertinya suara anak laki-laki berada di kamarku. Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian sehari-hariku. Bukan hanya pakaiannya saja, wajah dan penampilannya pun mirip denganku.

"S-siapa kamu?" Anak itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku Rinto. Benarkah ini kediaman keluarga Kagamine? Kalau benar, bolehkah aku menyandang nama keluarga Kagamine sebagai nama keluargaku?" Aku mengangguk "Yah, sebenarnya aku sedang ditugaskan untuk melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa hidup kembali." Hah? Hidup kembali? Memangnya sekarang dia sudah...

"HANTU!" Aku berteriak sambil memanggil Len di kamar sebelah. Aku langsung mendobrak pintu kuning di hadapanku dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len.

"Bangun anak pisang! Ada hantu di kamarku!" Ketika mendengar perkataanku, Len langsung bangun terduduk. Matanya yang tadinya kelihatan mengantuk jadi membulat. Kami pun segera berjalan menuju kamarku perlahan-lahan. Len berjalan di depanku sambil memegang sebuah payung. Masa mau mukul hantu pakai payung?

Tapi ketika kami menengok ke arah kamarku, kamarku kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidur lagi ya. _Oyasumi, Rin-chan._", kata Len sambil menguap dan kembali ke kamarnya. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring kembali. Baru saja aku menutup mataku, Rinto sudah kembali lagi.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu bilang aku ini hantu?" Aku menatapnya terkejut. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tembus. Tapi Rinto bisa menyentuhku.

"Len! Hantunya kemba... hmph!" Mulutku dibekap Rinto.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang aku. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?", kata Rinto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Rin... Rin Kagamine." Aku menatap Rinto yang sangat mirip denganku. Kok bisa ya aku dan Rinto memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip?

"Oke, Rin-chan. Besok aku akan datang dan memberimu sebuah kejutan.", kata Rinto. (kelanjutan ceritanya ada di Chapter 1)

Kalau saja aku tidak mengacuhkan Rinto saat itu, mungkin Teto-chan, Lenka-chan, Luka-senpai, Piko-kun, Kaito-senpai, dan Miku-chan masih hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi sekarang kekhawatiran utamaku adalah polisi. Aku tahu wajahku sudah dilihat oleh polisi, jadi aku harus berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh segala hal yang "berbau" polisi.

Aku berbaring di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. Kenapa ya, sepertinya tadi saat bersama Rinto aku sedikit... berdebar-debar? Entahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian aku pun ketiduran.

Aku terbangun karena mendengar percakapan Kaa-san dengan seorang pria yang suaranya terdengar asing bagiku. Aku turun ke lantai 1 sambil berusaha mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Apakah nyonya melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pendek _honey yellow_ dengan jepit rambut dan bermata _sapphire_ dan dengan noda darah di tubuhnya?" Aku tersentak. Mereka mencariku yang sedang berwujud Rinto!

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Dia adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang sering terjadi belakangan ini, dan anjing pelacak ini berjalan menuju rumah ini." Gawat! Mereka menggunakan anjing pelacak untuk mencariku!

"Maaf, tapi di sini tidak ada anak seperti itu. Mungkin terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini." Bagus, Rinto! Kamu sudah membuat Kaa-san bingung, dan sebentar lagi tamatlah riwayatku. Sekarang aku sedang berada dalam masalah yang sangat besar! Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil pisau yang ada di dalam laciku. Aku tidak bisa membersihkan noda darah di pisau ini, jadi lebih baik aku menyembunyikannya. Aku segera menyembunyikan pisau itu ke tempat yang lebih aman dan pergi tidur.

Paginya, aku bangun agak siang karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Aku segera mandi dan sarapan sebelum Kaa-san menyuruhku dan mengatakan hal yang bagiku tidak penting. Akhirnya Len muncul dengan penampilan masih kucel sambil sesekali menguap.

"Len-kun! Cepat mandi dan ganti baju! Kalau tidak, kamu tidak akan mendapat jatah kue pisang hari ini!", seru Kaa-san sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya ke arah adik kembarku ini. Len langsung masuk ke kamarnya secepat kilat dan dalam waktu beberapa menit dia sudah rapi.

"Hei, Rin.", kata Len setelah selesai makan "Kamu pergi ke mana semalam?" Aku terdiam. Jadi Len menyadarinya? Aku tidak menjawabnya sebagai tanda kalau aku tidak ingin menceritakannya. Sepertinya Len mengerti. Dia pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan.

"Kita mau ke mana?", tanyaku di tengah jalan. Len hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku menuju taman.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang banyak masalah. Mungkin kamu akan sedikit lega kalau jalan-jalan sedikt di taman." Len memang adikku ang paling mengerti aku! Aku harap Rinto tidak mengincarnya kali ini. Aku tersenyum ke arah Len.

"_Arigatou, Len._" Aku berjalan-jalan sambil mencari stand yang menjual buah jeruk. Tapi yang ada hanya stand-stand minuman, jadi aku membeli jus jeruk untukku dan jus pisang untuk Len. Kami pun berjalan-jalan sambil meminum minuman kami masing-masing. Di tengah perjalanan kami, kami bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut putih yang sepertinya murid SMA sekolah kami.

"Wah! _Ohayo, Haku-senpai!_", seru Len saat ia melihat gadis itu. Ternyata Len mengenalnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Len.

"Aduh, Len. Ini kan sudah siang! Kenapa masih bilang _ohayo_?" Len tersipu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Padahal aku yakin kepalanya pasti tidak gatal.

Kami pun berjalan-jalan dengan Haku-senpai. Ternyata Haku-senpai orang yang baik. Dia malah mentraktir kami makan siang. Lagipula senyumnya yang manis dan mata _ruby_-nya yang indah itu membuatku terpesona. Kami berjalan-jalan yang awalnya hanya berkeliling taman menjadi berkeliling kota? (Bisa ya... gak capek?) Tapi karena Len mendapat tugas membersihkan rumah hari ini, ia pun pulang duluan meninggalkan aku dan Haku-senpai berdua di depan toko pakaian.

Aku melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Di atas sana... ada bulan purnama! Tepat seketika itu juga aku merasa kesadaranku mulai hilang perlahan-lahan. Kumohon Rinto, jangan bunuh Haku-senpai...

**To bo Continued**

Ryu : Akhirnya perjuanganku dalam Chapter 3 ini selesai juga. Nantikan Chapter 4-nya ya ;-) .

Rin : Tumben nih author sadis gak bikin cerita sadis di chapter ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa judul chapter ini "Run!" ?

Ryu : Iya sih... Tapi lihat saja Chapter 4 nanti. Soal judul, ini menceritakan pelarian kamu dari para polisi. Makanya judulnya jadi begitu.

Haku : Apa aku akan jadi korban berikutnya?

Ryu : Yah, baca aja kelanjutan ceritanya. Oke, seperti biasa. Bisa minta review? Tentu saja kalau niat.


	4. Revenge

Ryu : Sekarang udah Chapter 4 ya? Gak sadar...

Rin : Ryu-kun, chapter ini aku bunuhin orang lagi gak?

Ryu : Kenapa kamu manggil aku pakai "-kun" lagi? Tentu saja! Ini mungkin akan lebih sadis dari chapter sebelumnya! (Hahaha! :-D)

Rin : Yaaah... jangan dong! (Nangis T^T)

Ryu : Nggak kok, cuma bercanda jangan nangis dong O.O ! Di fic ini total PoV-ku, loh! Ayo kita langsung aja ke ceritanya! (smile )

**My Dark Side**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dll ;-)**

Sisi hitamku selalu muncul saat bulan purnama muncul. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah membunuh orang-orang di dekatku, dan ketika aku sadar orang tersebut sudah berada di pangkuanku tanpa nyawa lagi. Tanganku memegang pisau, dan pisau itu berlumuran darah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

**Chapter 4 : Revenge**

**Ryu's (Author) PoV**

Rinto sudah sepenuhnya menguasai tubuh Rin. Lagi-lagi Rin, lebih tepatnya Rinto mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya. Haku yang ketakutan melihat wajah Rin seperti itu mundur perlahan, tapi Rin mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh. Rin mengeluarkan pisau Rinto dan hendak menusuk Haku dengan pisau itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku akan mengirimmu ke Neraka!", kata Rin dingin sambil mencekik leher Haku. Haku yang mulai kehabisan nafas berusaha berteriak. Tapi sia-sia karena saat itu mereka berada di sebuah gang yang kecil.

Seketika itu juga Dell Honne, kekasih Haku mendengar teriakkan Haku dan segera mendorong Rin sehingga Rin berguling-guling di tanah. Dell membantu Haku berdiri dan menenangkan Haku yang masih gemetaran. Tidak lama kemudian Rin mulai bangkit kembali dan mencoba untuk menusuk Haku lagi.

"Awas Haku-chan!", seru Dell sembari melindungi Haku. Akibatnya, Dell-lah yang terkena tusukan pisau Rin tepat di dadanya. Dell rubuh sementara Haku menatapnya ketakutan. Tubuh Haku gemetaran melihat tubuh kekasihnya mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

"Lari... Haku-chan, lari!", kata Dell terbata-bata sebelum Rin menghujaninya dengan tusukkan yang bertubi-tubi. Haku mundur beberapa langkah melihat kekejaman Rin saat menusuk tubuh Dell dengan pisau. Haku berlari menjauh dari mereka sambil menangis.

"Apa salahku? Apa salah Dell-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba Rin-chan berubah seperti itu?" Haku terus berlari sementara di gang sepi tadi, Rin masih menghujani tubuh Dell dengan tusukkan bertubi-tubi. Tiba-tiba Rin berhenti menusuk Dell dan roh Rinto keluar dari tubuhnya.

Rin yang terduduk lemas melihat sosok tubuh seorang anak SMA berambut putih yang tidak dikenalinya. Rin menatap tubuh itu tertusuk-tusuk secara mengenaskan dengan pisau.

"Rinto... apa yang kamu lakukan?" Rinto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku salah sasaran deh. Habis dia melindungi Haku tadi." Mata Rin terbelalak menginggat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan..." Rin kembali menatap tubuh yang sudah tidak karuan lagi wujudnya "Dell-senpai?"

Rinto memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa itu?" Perlahan-lahan Rin mulai menangis.

"Pacar Haku-senpai yang diceritakannya tadi siang... dan aku sudah membunuhnya..." Rin menangis terisak-isak. Lagi-lagi Rinto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Wah-wah! Padahal aku melakukan kesalahan, tapi kamu tetap menangis. Berarti di permainan ini, akulah pemenangnya!"

"DIAM RINTO!", teriak Rin. Rinto menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu keterlaluan! Kamu sudah menyakiti hati Haku-senpai! Kesalahan fatalmu adalah membunuh orang yang tidak kita kenal! Apa-apaan kamu?" Rinto menatapnya menandakan bahwa ia semakin bingung dengan sikap Rin.

"Bukankah kamu tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa kamu juga menangis untuknya?" Tubuh Rin gemetaran. Ia kesal sekali pada sikap Rinto yang begitu mudahnya mempermainkan nyawa manusia.

"Kamu... memang tidak punya hati!", bentakku Rin pada Rinto. Mata Rinto terbelalak. Perlahan-lahan wajah Rinto jadi terlihat sedih. Baru kali ini Rin melihat wajah Rinto begitu sedih.

"_D-Doushite, Rinto-kun?_", tanya Rin gelagapan. Baru saja dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi Rinto.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Aku memang tidak punya hati. Makanya aku berusaha untuk bisa memiliki hati lagi dan menjadi manusia normal." Setelah berkata demikian, Rinto mulai menghilang perlahan. Rin yang hatinya masih kesal pada Rinto tidak peduli melihat kejanggalan di wajah Rinto. "_Huh! Siapa yang peduli pada iblis seperti itu?_"

Esok paginya di sekolah, saat Rin sedang berjalan menuju kelas bersama dengan Len, mereka bertemu dengan Haku. Mata Haku membulat melihat Rin. Rin yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Haku karena sedang melihat brosur kue jeruk yang terlihat lezat hanya berjalan melewati Haku.

"_Ohayo, Haku-senpai!_", sapa Len sambil tersenyum. Mendengar nama "Haku" disebut-sebut, Rin langsung menengok ke arah gadis berambut putih itu. Mata Rin dan Haku pun saling bertatap-tatapan. Haku memandang Rin ketakutan, tapi tetap memancarkan _death glare_ yang kuat, sementara Rin memandang Haku seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Rin tahu, kalau Haku tidak mungkin mau mempercayainya.

Len pun segera menarik tangan Rin dan mengajaknya untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas. Hari itu pelajaran terasa lama sekali bagi Rin. Dia melihat ke arah adiknya yang duduk di depannya. Adiknya itu terlihat serius sekali dengan pelajaran hari itu. Berbeda dengannya yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela sambil memikirkann hal lain.

"_Gomen, Dell-senpai..._", bisiknya pelan agar tak seorangpun mendengar perkataannya. Tapi sepertinya Len mendengar bisikannya dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Rin sedang menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Rin..." Len sebenarnya merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Rin beberapa tahun ini. Dia sering melamun dan matanya terlihat sedih. Saat Rin sedang menatap ke luar jendela sementara Len sedang memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba melesat sebilah pisau yang dilempar ke arah Rin.

"Awas Rin!", teriak Len sambil menarik Rin ke depan sehingga pisau itu meleset dan tertancap pada tembok kelas. Semua anak bergidik ngeri, sementara Gakupo-sensei terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia mengambil pisau itu dan melihat ada tulisan dengan tinta merah tertulis di pegangan pisau tersebut.

"_Aku akan membunuhmu, Rin Kagamine! Aku akan membalaskan dendam kekasihku padamu!_" Gakupo-sensei membacakan isi tulisan itu sehingga semua anak bisa mengetahui isi dari tulisan tersebut. Semua anak terkejut, terutama Len. Rin terlihat ketakutan. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela di seberangnya dan dilihatnya rambut putih yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Haku-senpai..." Rin menatap rambut putih itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan ketakutan sekarang. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran dan tidak lama kemudian dia jatuh pingsan. Len segera menggendongnya ke UKS bersama Gakupo-sensei yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Rin dibaringkan di kasur. Tubuh Rin banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"_Gomen... Haku-senpai... Dell-senpai..._" Len terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Rin yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Kenapa Rin harus minta maaf? Gakupo-sensei menepuk pundak Len.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Rin akan baik-baik saja di sini.", kata Gakupo-sensei sambil menatap Len yng terlihat cemas.

"_Gomen..._" Lagi-lagi Rin berbicara dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Len menengok sebentar ke arahnya, dan segera menyusul Gakupo-sensei yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Mereka tidak tahu kalau di saat mereka meninggalkan Rin, nyawa Rin akan terancam.

Diam-diam Haku yang mengamati mereka dari tadi masuk ke dalam ruang UKS dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur Rin. Haku menatap Rin tajam dengan mata _ruby_-nya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Rin.

"Kau akan mati! Dasar iblis pembunuh! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Haku yang hendak mencekik leher Rin berhenti seketika ketika mendengar perkataan Rin. Rin terlihat begitu tertekan dan seperti akan menangis.

"Rinto... kamu memang iblis! Jangan bunuh Dell-senpai... jangan sakiti Haku-senpai..." Seketika itu juga Haku teringat akan masa kecilnya, saat ia masih berumur 7 tahun, saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Len, Rin, Lenka, dan... Rinto Kagamine.

"_Nee-san_... apa kau tahu jalan menuju tempat ini?" Haku melihat kertas yang diberikan keempat anak _honey yellow_ itu. Ternyata sebuah alamat yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

"Ng... dari sini lurus terus, di perempatan belok kanan, lalu lurus terus sampai ada pertokoan. Dari sana..." Haku menerangkan jalan menuju alamat yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Setelah itu, keempat anak itu segera berjalan pergi.

"_Arigatou, Nee-san!_" Itulah kata-kata terakhir keempat anak itu sampai mereka tertabrak truk yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka. Haku yang panik segera memanggil ambulance dan menemani anak-anak itu. Di rumah sakit, keempat anak itu segera mendapatkan perawatan medis dari para dokter yang ada. Haku segera menghubungi orang tua mereka melalui nomor telepon di kertas itu.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter keluar dan menyampaikan berita buruk pada para orang tua dari keempat anak tersebut dan Haku.

"Salah satu dari mereka nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan, sementara 3 anak lagi mengalami benturan yang cukup keras sehingga mereka kehilangan setengah dari memori ingatan mereka." Mata mereka terbelalak mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Mereka segera masuk ke kamar anak-anak itu. Mereka melihat tiga orang anak sedang mengobrol. Satu berambut panjang dengan _ponytail style_, satu berambut sebahu dengan pita putih besar, dan satu anak laki-laki dengan _ponytail style_.

"Di... di mana Rinto...?", kata salah satu ibu mereka yanng merupakan ibu dari Rinto dan Lenka. Dokter diam saja.

"Di mana Rinto anakku?" Dokter hanya menunduk menyesal.

"Maaf, anak anda terlalu mengeluarkan banyak darah, sehingga nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan." Ibu Rinto meneteskan air matanya. Dia menangis keras, sementara suaminya hanya menundukkan kepala sedih. Ibu dari Rin dan Len segera menghampiri anak-anaknya.

"Rin, Len, apa yang telah terjadi dengan kalian dan Rinto?" Wajah anak 6 tahun itu terlihat bingung.

"Siapa itu Rinto?" Mata ibu mereka terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Sementara itu wajah Len semakin kebingungan.

"Apa kami mengenalnya?" Kali ini Len yang bertanya. Dokter segera memanggil ibu mereka, Haku, dan orang tua Rinto dan Lenka.

"Tolong jangan paksakan ingatan mereka. Karena hal tersebut dapat menyebabkan munculnya berbagai penyakit lain.", kata dokter itu serius. Haku menengok ke jam dinding di rumah sakit itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari sudah malam. _Sayonara!_", kata Haku sambil berjalan pergi. Dan 7 tahun kemudian, saat dia sudah kelas 3 SMP, Haku bertemu dengan Len yang sedang membawa banyak buku. Haku mengingat Len, tapi Len tidak mengingat Haku. Haku pun membantu Len membawa sebagian dari buku-buku itu dan mengobrol sedikit. Karena itulah Haku dan Len bisa saling mengenal.

"Rinto Kagamine..." Haku terkejut mendengar nama itu. Bukankah seharusnya Rinto sudah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu? Dilihatnya Rin yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat dinding dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Hentikan Rinto... Aku tidak sanggup lagi..." Mata Haku terbelalak dan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Entah kenapa dia merasakan bahwa Rinto ada di dekatnya. Haku memang tidak bisa melihat Rinto, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang licik.

"_He-he-he... Haku-chan, kamu masih mengingatku ya? Kamu sepertinya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jangan katakan pada siapapun atau aku akan membunuhmu sebagai tumbal agar aku bisa hidup kembali._" Haku seperti terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia sangat ketakutan sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Rin terbangun dan segera terduduk dengan tatapan ketakutan ketika melihat Haku.

"Ha-Haku-senpai..." Mata Rin terlihat sangat ketakutan saat melihat Haku ada di dekatnya. Terbayang dalam pikirannya kejadian menakutkan yang menimpanya tadi. Tapi tidak seperti yang Rin sangka, Haku hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu bukan kamu yang membunuh Dell-kun." Rin terkejut mendengar perkataan Haku.

"_Apa Haku-senpai sudah mengetahui tentang Rinto? Kenapa Haku-senpai tidak berniat membunuhku lagi?"_, kata Rin dalam hati.

"_Doushite, Rin-chan?_"

"Ah! Rin-Rinto..." Haku mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu tentang Rinto Kagamine, sepupumu yang meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu." Mata Rin terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Haku.

"Mungkin kamu belum ingat, tapi dulu, saat kalian berumur 6 tahun, kalian pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Rinto meninggal dan kamu, Len-kun, dan Lenka-chan kehilangan setengah dari memori kalian. Kalian tidak ingat apapun mengenai Rinto dan kecelakaan itu."

"Rinto... sepupuku? Lalu... ke-kenapa dia membunuh adiknya, Lenka-chan?", tanya Rin gelagapan. Siapa sangka dia memiliki sepupu yang merupakan seorang iblis pembunuh yang telah membunuh sepupu dan teman-temannya. Haku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang pasti, dia hanya ingin hidup kembali, tapi dia harus mendapatkan tumbal untuk kehidupannya kembali." Lagi-lagi mata Rin terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Haku. Dia tidak menyangka Rinto begitu ingin hidup kembali, sampai-sampai tega membunuh banyak orang. Padahal pasti sebenarnya Rinto tidak ingin melakukan itu. Rin mulai meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"_Gomen, Rin-chan._", kata Haku sambil mengelus kepala Rin, "Aku sudah hampir membunuhmu tadi. Aku tidak tahu." Rin menggenggam tangan Haku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Haku-senpai, apa tadi senpai dendam padaku?" Mata Haku terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Iya...", jawab Haku jujur. "Tapi..."

"Jadi sekarang Haku-senpai dendam pada Rinto?", tanya Rin serius. Haku terdiam sesaat dan mengangguk pelan.

"Benar..." Rin mempererat genggamannya.

"Haku-senpai...", katanya, "Kumohon, tolong jangan dendam padanya. Aku yakin, sebenarnya dia tidak jahat."

"Rin..." Haku terdiam seketika dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Rin melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum manis sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Haku membalas senyuman Rin dan pergi ke luar ruang UKS. Setelah beberapa menit, Rin kembali ke kelasnya. Melihat Rin yang masuk ke kelas, Len langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Rin? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Rin tersenyum dan menghampiri Len.

"Apa aku pernah terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, _shota?_", katanya sambil mengusap kepala Len lembut. Len tersenyum melihat kakaknya sudah baik-baik saja. Rin pun duduk kembali di tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan pelajaran hari itu dengan lancar. Tapi, Rin khawatir terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan Rinto nanti malam.

**To be Continued**

Ryu : Yeah! Chapter 4 selesai! Jadi tinggal chapter terakhir.

Rin : Akhirnya fic melelahkan ini hampir selesai.

Dell : Rin, kamu tega banget bunuh aku!

Rin : Kok aku? Salahin aja tuh author sadis!

Rin & Dell : (men-_death glare _Ryu)

Ryu : Oke deh... bagi para readers yang penasaran dengan sikap Rinto yang begitu egois, di Chapter 5 semuanya akan jelas! Tolong kasih review yang terbaik ya... tentu saja kalau dilandasi dengan niat (smile )


	5. The End

Ryu : Yey! Chapter terakhir! Tapi rasanya cepat juga ya...

Len : Cepat apaan! Ngerjain 1 chapter aja berjam-jam!

Ryu : Kan sambil ngerjain yang lain!

Rin : Di chapter ini aku bunuhin orang lagi gak?

Ryu : Ya iya lah! Tapi sebenarnya kan yang bunuh Rinto (di- _death glare_ Rinto). Sudahlah, ayo kita langsung ke ceritanya! (smile )

**My Dark Side**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dll ;-)**

Sisi hitamku selalu muncul saat bulan purnama muncul. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah membunuh orang-orang di dekatku, dan ketika aku sadar orang tersebut sudah berada di pangkuanku tanpa nyawa lagi. Tanganku memegang pisau, dan pisau itu berlumuran darah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

**Chapter 5 : The End**

**Rin's PoV**

Malam ini aku berbaring di kasur sambil memeluk bantal berwarna oranyeku. Aku takut Rinto datang lagi dan membunuh orang-orang di dekatku. Mataku tetap tidak bisa ditutup walaupun hari sudah larut. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Rinto yang sedang tersenyum licik berada di samping tempat tidurku sambil menatapku.

"KYAAA! Apa yang kamu lakukan Rinto?" Rinto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Bukankah keberadaanku di sini sudah biasa, Rin-chan?"

"Tapi... tapi" Rin tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena Rinto mengunci mulut Rin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ssst... sekarang, ayo kita mulai permainan yang biasa kita lakukan beberapa tahun ini.", kata Rinto diiringi dengan hilangnya kesadaranku perlahan-lahan.

"TIDAK!" Aku berteriak tepat sebelum Rinto benar-benar sepenuhnya menguasai tubuhku.

**Len's PoV**

Aku sedang membaca komik ketika aku mendengar Rin berteriak di kamarnya. Kenapa dia? Aku pun turun dari kasur dan menghampiri kamar Rin. Ternyata di depan pintu kamarnya Rin sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis, tapi kurasakan kalau senyumnya itu agak aneh dan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Len, maukah kamu menemani berjalan-jalan malam ini? Aku sangat butuh udara segar." Keluar malam-malam begini? Jangan bercanda dong kakakku!

"Maaf, Rin. Ini sudah malam." Tapi Rin menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. Aku jadi merasa tidak tega.

"Kumohon, Len..." Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah."

Kami berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota sambil melihat lampu-lampu dari etalase-etalase toko yang masih buka. Kami melihat gaun putih yang sepertinya berhasil membuat Rin tertarik. Aku menengok ke sebelah kananku. Ternyata gaun putih itu juga berhasil mengundang perhatian seorang gadis berambut putih. Tunggu dulu! Rambut putih?

"Haku-senpai!", seruku saat menyadari gadis itu adalah Haku-senpai. Haku-senpai menoleh ke arahku dan Rin.

"Len, ya? Sepertinya Rin juga tertarik pada gaun putih ini.", kata Haku-senpai sambil tersenyum manis. Rin menoleh dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan senyuman Rin.

Aku melihat mata Haku yang terbelalak kaget. Kenapa dia? Rin juga sepertinya memunculkan reaksi yang aneh saat melihat Haku-senpai. Rin segera menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari Haku-senpai.

"Ayo Len, kita pulang saja." Aku segera melambaikan tanganku pada Haku-senpai sambil berjalan secepat mungkin karena ditarik Rin. Rin terus berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah gang yang gelap dan sepi. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rin.

"Rin, ini bukan jalan pulang loh..." Rin berhenti dan tersenyum padaku. Senyuman manis yang mencurigakan.

"Memang bukan!" Tiba-tiba Rin mendorongku sampai membentur tembok dan mencekik leherku.

"Ini jalanmu untuk ke Neraka!" Ini... ini bukan Rin! Mata Rin yang sekarang sangat aneh. Terlihat benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Senyumannya yang merupakan seringai jahat itu pun bukan senyuman Rin yang kukenal. Tiba-tiba di kepalaku muncul sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku. Tatapan dan seringai itu... mirip sekali dengannya. Aku mendengar dia memanggilku.

"Len! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Anak itu memanggilku dan kulihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _ponytail_ yang tidak lain adalah aku.

"Aku datang, Rinto!" Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, saat insiden tabrakan truk itu. Rinto, kakak sepupuku menjadi korban dari insiden tersebut. Aku menatap Rin, yang sepertinya saat ini sedang dikendalikan Rinto. Dia sepertinya hendak menusukku dengan pisau di tangannya itu.

"Rin... Rinto... Hentikan, Rinto..." Aku berusaha mencegahnya.

"Wah, kamu sudah tahu identitasku, ya?" Rinto tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa... kamu melakukan ini? Apa... apa kamu juga yang membunuh orang-orang belakangan ini?"

"Yup! Akulah yang membunuh mereka.", katanya santai, "Dan, penyebab aku melakukan semua ini, karena aku ingin hidup kembali. Aku butuh tumbal untuk kehidupanku kembali."

"Tapi... kenapa kamu tega?"

"Mau tahu?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum licik, "Karena aku menyukai kakakmu, Rin Kagamine." Mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Yah, aku menyukainya. Bukankah sesama sepupu masih boleh menikah?" Rinto mempererat lilitan tangannya di leherku sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas. Rasanya sakit sekali! Aku rasanya seperti sudah hampir mati. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Haku-senpai berlari ke arah kami dan mendorong Rin sehingga mereka jatuh berguling-guling di tanah.

"Lari, Len-kun!" Aku segera berlari sambil memegangi leherku yang rasanya sakit sekali. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Rin yang menusuk Haku-senpai berkali-kali dengan sangat sadis. Aku menutup mulutku yang sangat terkejut melihat Rin yang begitu sadis saat menusuk tubuh Haku-senpai berkali-kali dengan pisau.

_Ayolah Len, ini bukan Rin, melainkan Rinto._ Aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Kakiku rasanya lemas setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Aku pun terjatuh terjerembab saat kakiku tersandung batu yang sebenarnya sangat kecil. Aku mendengar langkah kaki kecil yang berjalan ke arahku. Aku berusaha bangkit lagi, tapi si pemilik langkah kaki itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Adikku Len, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu dengan cepat.", katanya sambil mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya seperti terpaku di tempat. Aku memejamkan mataku dan siap menerima tusukan itu. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ketika menengok ke arah Rin, aku melihatnya sedang memegangi kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Jangan bunuh Len! Dasar iblis! Keluar dari tubuhku!", teriak Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Kulihat Rin balik berteriak.

"Aku harus hidup kembali! Aku harus hidup lagi!"

"Bukan begini caranya! Rinto, kumohon. Jangan bunuh Len! Kamu sudah membunuh Lenka, adikmu sendiri. Pasti kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya membunuh adik sendiri, kan? Sakit sekali rasanya! Tolong, jangan bunuh Len! Jangan Len!" Tiba-tiba kulihat sosok roh halus keluar dari tubuh Rin diikuti dengan rubuhnya tubuh Rin. Rin jatuh terduduk dan roh itu terlihat sedih. Dia Rinto!

"Ternyata kamu hebat juga, Rin-chan. Kamu benar, aku tidak mau membunuh Lenka, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu." Kulihat Rinto berjalan mendekati Rin. Rinto mencium bibir Rin tepat saat kepala Rin menengok ke atas.

"_Daisuki dayo._", kata Rinto sambil perlahan-lahan menghilang. Rin yang masih terlihat shock meneteskan air matanya. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan darinya. Untung saat itu jalanan sepi.

"Rin..."

"Len... aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan teman-temanku, jangan adikku juga meninggalkan aku." Rin menatapku dan tersenyum manis, senyum asli Rin yang sering membuatku _blushing_.

"Aku yakin Rinto tidak akan merasuki tubuhku lagi. Dia sudah melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, menyatakan cintanya." Setelah itu Rin berdiri dan melihat ke langit malam yang penuh bintangg.

"Rinto-kun! Aku yakin, kamu tidak butuh tumbal untuk kehidupanmu kembali! Aku akan menunggumu!" Rin berteriak pada langit. Aku ikut berdiri dan tersenyum sambil melihat ke langit.

Esoknya, ketika aku dan Rin sedang berjalan menuju kelas, kami melihat ada seorang anak yang sepertinya sangat kukenali duduk di sebelah kursi Rin. Kami menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"_Nani?_" Ketika anak itu menoleh ke kami, kami sangat terkejut. Dia Rinto!

"R-Rinto?"

"Kok kalian tahu namaku?" Rinto bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Rinto, Rinto Kagane, 14 tahun. Putra tuggal dari Rei Kagane dan Rui Kagane. Siapa nama kalian?"

**Rin's PoV**

"Namaku Rinto, Rinto Kagane. Putra tuggal dari Rei Kagane dan Rui Kagane. Siapa nama kalian?" Aku masih terpaku ketika melihat seseorang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal bisa ada di hadapanku. Aku yang masih gugup segera menjawab.

"N-namaku Rin Kagamine dan ini Len, adik kembarku." Tepat setelah itu juga bel masuk berbunyi dan Pak Kepala Sekolah memperkenalkan Rinto pada semua anak. Setelah itu Rinto duduk kembali di sebelahku.

"Kamu benar, Rin-chan. Aku bisa hidup kembali walaupun jumlah tumbal untuk membayarnya belum cukup." Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Yang kulihat hanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan jepit rambut yang tampak serius dengan pelajaran yang dijelaskan Gakupo-sensei. Aku tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya. Semoga kejadian mengerikan beberapa tahun ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, mungkin...

**THE END**

Ryu : Yeah! Akhirnya perjuangan selama seminggu ini selesai juga!

Len : Seminggu? Cuma bikin 5 Chapter aja butuh seminggu?

Ryu : Kan aku udah bilang, aku ngetik ini sambil ngerjain hal lain. Kadang-kadang laptop ini juga bolot.

Rin : Oke, sekarang ucapan terima kasih dari si author sadis (dijitak Ryu) maksudnya dari Ryu Kago.

"Thank you very much kepada Ace (Ace von Wolf) yang sudah membantuku mencari inspirasi.

Arigatou sebesar-besarnya kepada para anggota Vocaloid yang sudah bersedia dipinjam namanya."

Len : "Arigatou kepada laptopku yang sudah bersedia menyertaiku selama hampir setahun dan kepada _headphone_-ku yang sudah bersedia menjadi media saat sedang mendengarkan musik yang melatar belakangi fic ini.

Arigatou sebesar-besarnya kepada lagu Fear Garden yang sudah melatar belakangi fic ini.

Dan juga, Arigatou sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers dan kalian yang telah mereview fic ini." Dan sebagai penutup, review yang dilandasi dengan niat?

Ryu : Oi! Yang terakhir itu bagianku!


End file.
